firefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Deer County Fire/Rescue
The Red Deer County Fire Department operates from five fire stations. County owned trucks are also operated by the following fire departments: *Elnora Fire Department *Innisfail Fire Department *Sylvan Lake Fire Department The County took over operation of the Bowden Fire Department in 2013 and the Delburne Fire Department in 2017. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 37577 Range Road 272, Red Deer Built 1992 :Engine 1 (658) - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal (1050/840/25F) :Tender 1 (655) - 2014 Freightliner / Rosenbauer :Rescue 1 - Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :Bush 1 - Ford F-350 Crew Cab Chassis (port./250) :Utility 2 - Chevrolet Silverado 1500 'Fire Station 4' - 6400 Airport Drive, Springbrook Built 2006 :Rescue 4 (612) - 1998 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior (1250/1000/40F) (SN#SE 1939) :Bush 4 - 2011 Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Investigation 4 - 1998 Ford E350 type III ambulance :2018 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/775/25F) (SN# M915) 'Fire Station 5' - Highway 54 & Range Road 31, Spruce View :Engine 5 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (840/1000) (SN#M9984) :Bush 5 - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Rescue 5 - 2009 GMC 5500 / System One light rescue :Tender 5 - 2014 Freightliner 108SD / Rosenbauer (1050/2750/30) ''' Fire Station 6''' - 249 Clearview Drive, Red Deer County 'Fire Station 7' - 2114 20th Avenue, Bowden :Engine 7 (613) - 1999 GMC Top Kick / Superior (1050/900) (SN#SE 2005) :Bush 7 (650) - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Rescue 7 (648) - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer :Tender 7 (628) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Fort Garry (840/3000) (SN#A110) (Previously T-23) 'Fire Station 8' - 1925 22 Avenue, Delburne :Engine 8 (622) - 2003 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior (840/1000/24F) :Tender 8 (636) - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (?/1750) :Rescue 8 - 2004 Ford F450 / Fort Garry (port./330/10F) (SN#M9576) :Bush 8 - 2012 Ford F250 crew-cab 4WD 'Fire Station 23' - 37 Burnt Basin Street, Red Deer Former industrial building, opened 2009 :Utility 1 - GMC crew cab pickup w/canopy :Tender 23 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (1250/2500/20A/30B) :Bush 23 - Ford F-350 crew cab (port./250) :Air Trailer 1 - 16' Enclosed Utility Trailer 'Assignment Unknown' :D-4 - 201? Chevrolet Suburban :D-3 (651) - 201? Ford Expedition :2020 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry pumper :2014? Ford F550 / Rosenbauer mini-pumper (?/85) :2009 GMC 5500 / System One rescue :2003 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2908) :2003 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2907) :2003 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (SN#SE 2906) :(614) - 1999 International S2500 / 2001 Wabash front-mount pumper (840/3000) :1998 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior pumper (1250/1000/40F) (SN#SE 1939) :1995 Dodge Ram 3500 / General mini-pumper (port./250) :1988 Amertek 2500 crash tender (500/550/77F/500 lbs. PK) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Bomega tanker (-/2500/25A/75B) :International heavy rescue :International CargoStar pumper :GMC crew cab pickup w/canopy 'Retired Apparatus' :2004 International 4400 / Superior pumper (1050/450/2x20F/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 3447) (For sale by Fort Garry 5 Oct 2019) :(614) - 1994 International S2574 / Bomega front-mount pumper (840/2600/25A/75B) :1994 International S2574 / Bomega front-mount pumper (840/2600/25A/75B) :1985 Ford F-800 / Local front-mount pumper (625/550) :1982 Ford C-800 / King pumper (840/500/35) (SN#820009) (Ex-CFB Penhold Fire Department) (Sold 2006) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Bomega front-mount pumper (?/2500) (1949 Barton-American pump added 1988) :1975? ? / Superior front-mount pumper (SN#SE 32) :1966 Ford C-700 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#16626) 'External Links' Red Deer County Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Red Deer County Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus